Selene
by krolick-vana
Summary: The story of a new DADA teacher - Selene Hunter. How can a former Slytherin girl with an interesting job and shadowy, but wild past change life of her great school-rival who is now leading a double life as a spy...? OCxSS My first fic.


Welcome here.

At first I'd like to say that I'm POLISH, and not studying English anymore so please don't laugh about my using of your language all you English-speaking readers :P

I've decided to post this chapter just to get some information so please read (it's short ;) and review. Tell me two things, if you can: at first - how bad my English writing is and secondly – what do you think about this fragment.

If my language sucks really, than maybe there is somebody who would like to write the story based on my ideas – such a cooperative work could be nice, don't you think?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

- SELENE -

"What's that look I see on your face, Lucius?", asked somebody's low voice.

"Oh... It's you.", the blond boy smiled widely turning to the guy approaching him "I have to thank you my friend, for you helped to make me extremely happy".

"So... you've finally reached your goal, am I right?", the voice sounded a bit annoyed this time, but Lucius haven't noticed it, concentrated only on telling his friend the latest news.

"Yes, my dear friend! I've finally got what I wanted!", eyes of the tall, blond boy were sparkling when he tried to make the best impression with the huge pause, "And, to tell you the truth, I've never even thought this could bring me such a pleasure!"

"Was she that go...?", in the middle of the question the other boy started regretting asking about the details.

The blond guy laughed coldly and than closed his eyes for a moment, his face exposing his thoughts surely fixed on the memories of the incident only some hours before.

"Oh yes, she was! Damn it pall, I have never had a girl so hot before! And imagine how good she must be when not tired after the whole night of dancing and drinking". Lucius looked at his roommate and smirked loudly, "Yes, you should be jealous!" he burst out in laugh, probably after seeing a grin on his friend's face," Every guy in this bloody school should! And will be! Imagine that look on that prank's, Black's face! Yes, I've finally reached my last goal! I have all I ever wanted to have in this stupid muddy place happened to be Wizarding School! I'm the king among the students, and after tonight even Potter and Black will have to admit this. I just can't wait to see his face when he gets to know his 'crush' ended up in my bed for good", he paused again thinking about his next words, "Now, when I have this most challenging, hardest-to-hunt-down,pureblooded girl, he has to mark me as whole much better from him and his dumb fellow mudheads".

"I'm happy for you, Lucius" the other boy's voice didn't sound happy at all, but the blond head haven't still noticed it. "But tell me, my friend. Now, when you have your last school-trophy – that is of course, the 'disturbingly beautiful' Selene, what will be your next goal?"

"That, as you know, is my dark, little secret!"

The icy, victorious laugh was the last thing that reached the pointed ears of the silvery-black panther that watched the boys from up the nearest tree.

And it was the sound of it that finally made her stop controlling her emotions and caused her red eyes to burn with fury, her fangs to expose and sharp claws to cut deep into the branches.

The cat was burning with hatred after what she just heard but when, at last, she let her anger overwhelm her and prepared to attack the blond boy standing just under her, something hit her and shock made his way to her mind. She saw the red flames burning her precious, beautiful fur. She started screaming in pain trying to get off the tree which in a moment was one huge bonfire with her in the very middle of it.

She was going crazy from fear and pain...

And just when she thought that she won't be able to stand it anymore the image changed.

Lightly colored ceiling in a still dull hotel room was the next thing she saw.

The dark haired woman woke up soaked with sweat but still burning of hatred, pain and fear that was tormenting her mind.

The dream haunted her once again.

First in a 10 years time.

Breathing heavily, Selene wondered if it was wise to come back to England once again.

And second, more important question, was - was it even wiser to come back and take the job as a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

The place when all this begun...


End file.
